The Day It All Went Wrong
by Manjoumes-girl-4-ever
Summary: Mikan is on a hunt for Persona, alone, looking for revenge. can she beat him and join her friends? or will poor mikan fail? what was tsubasa talking about? i wonder to. ha-ha! read and find out! i promise to update soon! plz read and reveiw. Breenaa ! :
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE DAY IT ALL WENT WRONG.

I_, Mikan Sakura, vow to avenge their deaths. Even if it's the last thing I may do in this world. I will carry my goal until the day I die. I will find, and exterminate, Persona. _

"_Mikan, are you ready yet? Its time to go! We'll be late if we don't hurry!" my mother yells._

"_Yes mother, I am coming. I know its time to go. Were burying my best friends! No one will care if were late…" I mutter, walking down stairs._

"_I see you're well prepared for the day." Mother says under her breath._

_I had on a black mini skirt, black tank top, combat boots, black and white skull stockings, black gloves that stretch up my arm, black make-up, and a black jacket._

"_Lets just get this over with, alright?" I ask._

"_Are you sure you want to wear something like that? I mean… doesn't it seem… a bit… revealing?" she asks._

"_I could care less. Don't like don't look. Now lets go." I growl stomping out to the car._

_Everyone died. Hotaru, Ruka Pyon, Natsume-kun, Tsubasa-Senpai, Misaki-Senpai, Nobara-Chan, everyone except me. I should have died to back there but, those stubborn idiots jumped in front of me! Now, I have to live on with a broken heart, shattered spirit, and a guilty consciousness._

"_Mikan, are you alright? You don't look so good… are you crying? I guess even strong, worry free people like you do cry sometimes." Mother says._

_I glared out the window. I hesitated on getting out of the car. Dead and it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have let them interfere in mine and Persona's fight. I'm so freaking stupid! Now, I have no one left. I am going to kill Persona, probably die; even so, I would have avenged my friends._

"_We have gathered her today to bury our beloved sons, daughters, friends, brothers, and sisters. They sacrificed their selves for a good cause." The preacher died out in my mind._

"_**MIKAN! NO, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsume yells. Then he decided to throw himself in front of me. Before I could say anything, I was surrounded by my friends. **_

"_**B-but… why? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE THE BLOW FOR ME! YOU IDIOTS!" I scream. I fell to my knees, tears falling from my eyes.**_

"_**Mikan, listen to me. You have a greater destiny in this world. Destroy them, then you can join us. We will all be waiting for you." Tsubasa-Senpai says. I stared at him and then they all disappeared. Just poof, gone, just like that.**_

"_**YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed. Persona just laughed manically and disappeared. All that was left was bodies. The bodies of my friends. **_

"_MIKAN! SNAP OUT OF IT! THEY WANT YOU TO SPEAK!" mother yells. I jumped and walked up to the preacher. _

"_They were my friends. They were very, very strong people. We all love and miss them. I promise, I'll catch the bastard that did this and I'll kill him. I promise."_

That was two years ago. I left, just disappeared. I made a promise and I was going to honor it. I swore to it and I would avenge the deaths of my friends. Persona will perish by my hand, and I by his. I will be his guide to hell. The next time I meet him, I will be prepared to breathe my last, and best hope he is to.

I walked out of the graveyard after putting flowers on all their graves. Black and white roses. The colors that have clashed once, and will clash yet again. I stood at the gate to the cemetery and decided to go visit my mother.

"_We will all be waiting for you." Tsubasa-Senpai said._

Those words echoed endlessly through my head. I couldn't remember the exact way he said it, and though their voices were faint, I could hear them. They were distant and fading but I still could grasp them. What is left of them that is. I smiled and walked down the street to my old house.

"MIKAN! YOU'VE COME HOME!" my mother shouts.

**A new story, first chapter, if it doesn't make sense, message me and I'll explain it the best I can. Mikan and all the others are a bit OC. Thanx for reading my story! ~Breenaa~ **


	2. Chapter 2 Figuring it outFound you

**CHAPTER TWO: FIGURING IT OUT/I FOUND YOU:**

_I was walking, looking for Mikan-Chan when I heard a loud Bang. I stopped, hid behind a tree, and watched. I should have interfered but I didn't. My twin brother, Jack, was there. It was all happening so fast! _

"_MIKAN! NOO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsume shouted then jumped in front of her. All of a sudden, she was surrounded by her friends._

"_WHY! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE THE BLOW INSTEAD OF ME! YOU IDIOTS!" Mikan-Chan screamed. I was frozen in place. _

""_Mikan, listen to me. You have a greater destiny in this world. Destroy them, then you can join us. We will all be waiting for you." Tsubasa (Shadow guy) said._

"_You bastard… PERSONA I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Jack laughed at her maniacally and disappeared, leaving her with the bodies of her friends. That bastard... I will kill him, just you wait Jack!_

I was shaken out of my memories when Mikan suddenly started to leave the cemetery. I followed her all the way to her mothers' house.

"MIKAN! YOU CAME BACK!' her mother shouts, then left me in the dark. I stared at the door, Mikan-Chan's words still ringing clear in my mind even though its been two years.

"_You bastard… PERSONA I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted._

I've been following her ever since then. She looks and looks for me, but, at the end of the day, she goes home, her search fruitless. She cant find me because, I found her and I have been on step ahead of her. I smirked and turned to leave.

"Well, well, if it isn't Persona! Dearest brother, tell me, how long do you intend to stalk that poor girl? Honestly, she just wants revenge on you for her friends' deaths!" someone says, stopping me on my way out.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here!" I growl, turning. Jack just smirked at me.

"Well dearest brother of mine, I've come for the little princess you have been stalking all this time!" jack says

I growled and was ready to pounce on him.

"I think I will come back later. I think you deserve to have some time with her before she becomes mine forever more!" Jack says.

I glared at the spot where Jack was just standing. I had to clear things up with Mikan, or else I wouldn't be able to protect her. I HAVE to protect her. I devoted myself to it two years ago. I will not lose to Jack! Not this time, nor ever again.

Jacks words ran through my mind loud and clear. 'Mine forever more!' I got angrier by the minute thinking about it. I walked around the house and found Mikan-Chan's window. I climbed up the wall and into the window. Mikan looked up and saw me.

"Persona! What the hell are you doing here!' Mikan hisses, giving me her signature, I'LL-KILL-YOU-IF-YOU-COME-NEAR-ME-OR-MY-FAMILY look.

I sighed. Where am I supposed to begin?

"I have something you need to know Mikan-Chan. Its very important." I say, slowly, hoping she would listen to me, and let me explain.

"You… why should I listen to you? You killed my friends!" she growls.

"Just listen to me for once, will ya! Its critical for you to know." I say, sighing.

She sighed and pulled a chair for me. I sat across from her.

"About that night, two years ago, it wasn't me. It was Jack, my twin brother. And then after that he disappeared. Now he's come back." I say, trying to keep my anger in check. _'Mine forever more' _echoed in my mind.

"Ha! You expect me to believe you? Honestly, who do you think I am? I'm not ten anymore, you idiot. Don't you think I got a reality check when everyone I knew and loved died? Yeah, I'm not that weak anymore, so don't try to pin it off on someone else. I know it was you. It was you 'cause you're the only one I know who wears clothes like that." Mikan-Chan says.

I sighed and mentally deflated. She really was as stubborn as ever. How was I supposed to keep her safe from Jack if she doesn't believe me? I guess I could let him take her and then save her. Then I could see how much she doesn't believe me then. She couldn't say I didn't warn either way.

"I'm leaving. If you chose not to believe me, hey its your decision. I guess your just as stubborn as ever." I say shrugging and walking to the window.

"Wait… where have you been for these two years?" she asks. I froze and turned around.

"That, my dear Mikan, is for me to know and you to find out soon enough." I say smirking.

"Why did you suddenly come back?" she asks, getting curious.

"I was trying to warn you about Jack. But you don't believe me so I guess I'll be on my way." I say starting to turn towards the window. I saw and sensed the fear in her.

"IM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" she yells.

Yikes. That hurt my ear drums. "What else could you possibly want to know, miss know-it-all Mikan?" I ask.

"Why would you kill my friends?" she asks.

"Because Jack is a bastard like that. That's why he targeted your friends. He knew they would jump in front of you when he tried to attack you so he did it to get them out of the way." I say, venom dripping in my words.

"Why? Why would he want to hurt me?" she asks, tears forming in her eyes.

"I told you. Jack is a bastard like that." I say, sighing. I don't think im getting out of here anytime soon.

"I still don't believe you. You lied to me in the past and could be lying to me now." She says, glaring at me with tears in her eyes.

"Your to pretty to cry. Stop crying. Don't believe me then. Don't expect me to save you when Jack comes to collect you. I tried to warn you." I say going out the window.

**Well, this chapter was a chore to write. Couldn't figure out what to write. I couldn't think of anything else to name Jack so I named him Jack: **


End file.
